The Labyrinth of Hearts
by MidnightMei
Summary: Sarah finds her self in the Underground once again and in the spotlight. Meeting new friends and reuniting with old ones, Sarah is realized that things are not always what they seem. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the labyrinth sadly. But if I did it would have ended differently. Rated M for possible future. Please leave a review or message me any advice you have!


The day had been long and boring and Sarah was ready for excitement. Sarah walks into her room mates bedroom that belongs to her best friend Gwen.

"Hey Gwen I was thinking maybe we could go out to a club or something?" she asks throwing her bag down onto her bed. Gwen scratched behind her head and says

"Sorry Sarah, I can't. I have plans with someone already." Sarah looks at her friends shocked. She never had plans.

"Is this someone a guy?"

"Yes." she blushes. _Okay she's pulling my leg she has shown no interest in any guy here._ "but he's not from here."

"oh is he from a different school?" she asks curious.

"you could say that." she blushes.

"well how long have you known him?" Sarah asks wanting to know all about mystery boy.

"About three months." Sarah notices that her friend's eyes seem to sparkle.

"Gwen…do you love him?" Sarah asks slowly. Gwen's face broke into the biggest smile she has ever seen.

"Yes. I do. Sarah I'm in love with him and I think he feels the same way about me!" Gwen was almost in tears she was so happy. Sarah runs and hugs her best friend and smiles

"well when am I going to meet the man?" she asks pulling away from her friend.

"Tonight at one! That's when we always meet." Sarah looks at Gwen confused

"why so late?" Gwen kicks the carpet she was afraid she would ask that.

"Because that's the only time he can come here." Sarah looks at her, her eyes narrowing and the clock strikes one.

"where is he from anyway?" their bedroom window opens itself as an eagle flies through the room and lands behind Gwen. Sarah barely stifles her scream not wanting to wake up the entire apartment complex. Where the eagle landed now stands a man that is a head taller than Gwen with dark brown hair that hangs around his ears and his bangs in just above his straight eyebrows. His face was chiseled, his nose was narrow and he had mischievous looking dark green eyes.

"Hello my dear." he says kissing Gwen's cheek. "how are you this night?" he finally notices the dark haired girl in the room "oh you must Gwen's room mate!" Gwen is smiling nervously

"Yes. Sarah this is Jaython. The boy I was just telling you about." she said then she turns to Jaython and says "And Jay this is Sarah Williams." Jaython's eyes widen

"The Sarah Williams? The Labyrinth champion?" he smiles widely "Why didn't you tell me you were living with the Labyrinth winner?" Gwen looks at Sarah confused as Sarah grabs between her eyes and shutting them.

"What Labyrinth are you talking about?" Gwen asks looking between Sarah and Jaython.

"I'll tell you later but I wanted to ask you something first Gwen." Gwen turns to face Jaython as he takes her head in his hands.

"Gwen. Will you come and live with me in the underground?" Gwen's eyes started watering and she nods

"Yes I would love to!" he kisses her strongly and she returns it, it was only stopped when they heard someone clear her throat.

"Still here." She says smirking. Gwen's eyes widen and she smiles and asks

"Can you take Sarah too! I don't want to go anywhere without her!" Sarah was about to argue when Jaython says

"For you my dear, anything." before any of them could blink they were all standing in a magnificent white throne room. There was a giant white throne that rounded out and looked like white branches interwoven through it.

"welcome to my castle!" Jaython smiles. "Do you like it my dear?" Gwen is looking around the room doe eyed and she yells "I love it! Sarah don't you?" she smiles at Sarah. Sarah looks at Jaython furiously "Take me back. I don't want to be here." Sarah says taking a step closer to him. "I'm sorry Sarah but I can't. Only faes can travel back up to the aboveground. Your experience with the labyrinth is different there was a spell that allowed them to travel back but I can't do that spell." When Sarah turns around he smirks. She turns back around and asks "How do you become fae? I want to go home." Jaython smiles more then times it's a mischievous one at that.

"For a human to become fae they have to go through a process." He walks over to Gwen and pecks the top of her red hair and smiles. "and before you ask me, the length of the process differs with each person. Sometimes its two weeks and sometimes i's twenty years." he shrugs. Sarah groans

"Fine. I want to go to sleep. Where am I going to sleep?" he laughs and smiles

"oh your two's room is down the hall. Mistletoe will show you." a small fairy flies next to Sarah and does a deep bow. He starts to fly down the hall Sarah follows leaving Gwen and Jaython alone. "I can't wait for tomorrow. This will be interesting." he grins. Gwen looks at Jaython curiously.

"Why will it be interesting?" She asks. Jaython leans down and whispers something in her ear and she looks at him shocked but a smile spreading across her face.

"You have no idea how interesting this will be." She smirks as Jaython starts leading her to her new bed room.


End file.
